


Soul Bond

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Drama, M/M, Protective Draco, Soul Bond, Villains to Heroes, Wedding Rings, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9271424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: “I was wondering if I should kill him without you here, but what’s the fun in that.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been going through a lot of personal problems, but things seem to be getting better now.
> 
> This isn't the best I've written. But I just wanted to add a little drama/action into this verse.

* * *

Draco woke up with a start. Something felt off. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but he relaxed a little when he saw Harry sleeping soundly beside him. He looked back to his ring finger and twirled the band anxiously.  
“Dray. Go back to sleep. Scorp’s going to wake up in a few hours and we need our sleep.” Harry muttered. Draco smiled a little at that, before trying to ease himself back to sleep. But he just couldn’t get over the feeling of dread.

He didn’t manage to squeeze in the extra hours. But the morning went on pretty normal, they ate breakfast, he kissed Harry, Harry went to work. It was the excruciating pain that came later on in the day that pushed Draco in action. Harry was in trouble. He could feel it.  
“What’s wrong?” Lucius asked as Draco apparated into the house with Scorpius. He usually gave his parents a heads up when he was coming over. But he didn’t have the time to today.

“I need you to watch over Scorp.” Draco stated firmly, “I need to go.”

“Okay.” Lucius agreed, taking the baby from his son, “Be careful Draco.”

“I will.” Draco promised.

When the blond finally apparated to his husband’s office, he couldn’t help but feel angry. Harry was sitting limp on his chair. The other wizard in the room didn’t make things any better.  
“It’s nice of you to finally join us.” The wizard grinned, “I was wondering if I should kill him without you here, but what’s the fun in that.”

“Or you could not kill him.” Draco stated, it was weird to see this wizard in person. He didn’t actually think that they would ever have to deal with him because he was an American wanted wizard. It was clear that the Auror office in the U.S. was incompetent, “So what are you doing here? Rory Shields. Aren’t you a little far from home.”

“It’s an honour to be recognised by such a powerful wizard.” Rory smiled maliciously, “The only reason I’m in this damn country is for you. I want you to be my partner and the only one standing in the way is your husband.”

“I was under the impression that you were smart.” Draco started, “If you were to kill Harry, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. In fact, you would have more leverage if you were to keep him alive.”

“So. You’re telling me that you would willingly leave your partner?” Rory asked, staring at the blond.

“Yes.” Draco said straight away, “But can I have a few minutes alone with Harry?”

“No.” Rory frowned, “I don’t trust you.”

“Okay.” Draco agreed, before taking his wedding band off. The problem with soul bonds was that it always felt like you were tearing a limb off as well. He knew this was going to be risky, because Harry wasn’t going to be able to track him or know what was happening. But this was the only way that he was going to be able to guarantee that Harry wouldn’t get hurt. Draco was going to deal with this problem by himself.

“You willingly took your band off without me telling you to.” Rory noted, “I guess I can allow you to have a few minutes with your partner.”

“It won’t take long.” Draco smiled stiffly, waiting for the other wizard to leave the room. The great thing about being a potions master was the research part. The blond wrote two different sets of letters. One that everyone would be able to read, and one for only Harry’s eyes. He left his wedding band by the stack of papers that would be appear to not have anything written on it.

“Time’s up.” Rory sang, entering the room, “Oh, you left him a letter. How cute.”

“Can we go now?” Draco asked angrily, everything about this wizard was pissing him off.

“And where should we go?” Rory queried, “Where do you have the most power?”

“France.” Draco smiled maliciously. There was more of a chance of him being able to kill the wizard in France.

ღ

It had been months since Harry had last seen Draco. The brunette was currently staying with his Narcissa and Lucius. Going back to his house without Draco put him on edge. Scorpius was growing fast and Harry couldn’t help but feel so angry and sad that Draco was missing so much of their son’s life.  
“Harry.” Lucius started, “You should eat. You’re getting a little skinny.”

“I can’t keep it down.” Harry admitted, “I’m just so worried about him.”

“He’ll be okay.” Lucius promised, rubbing Harry’s back in comfort, “But you’re going to have to be strong for Scorpius. He can tell that there’s something up.”

“I’ll try.” Harry agreed, “I just can’t believe he took his soul band off.”

“I’m sure he had a very good reason for doing that.” Narcissa smiled sadly.

ღ

Draco wasn’t sure how it managed to last this long. But he was currently leaning against a wall waiting for the French Auror Department to arrive. Rory was a lot smarter than he looked. But Draco managed to pull through with the use of an Expelliarmus and Impedimenta.  
“Monsieur Malfoy.” An Auror greeted, “You were always a brilliant Auror, have you ever considered rejoining?”

“No. I’m perfectly happy continuing my research.” Draco stated firmly, his hair was coming loose from his slick back. He absolutely hated slicking his hair back, “I have to go home.”

“Of course.” The Auror smiled, “There will always be a place for you in our team Monsieur.”

“Thank you.” Draco smiled softly, before apparating. He didn’t realise how low on energy he was until he crashed into the living room floor of his parents house. Everything hurt and he could feel every ache and bruise he acquired from his long fight with Rory.

“Oh Merlin.” Lucius hissed out, turning Draco onto his back, “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Draco groaned, sitting up. He had no doubt in his mind that he looked absolutely dreadful. The sight of Harry made his stomach turn. He had no idea how his partner would be, he could only hope that Rory kept to his word and didn’t kill him.

“Did you manage to stop him?” Lucius asked, “What happened?”

“He took away my wand.” Draco sighed, “But I did manage to stop him.”

“Oh Dray.” Narcissa cried, hugging onto her son, “You had us so worried.”

“I’m sorry.” Draco apologised, “I’m really sorry.”

“You should get some rest.” Lucius added, “I’m sure you and Harry have a lot to discuss and we'll watch over Scorpius as long as you need us to.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Draco smiled sadly, he knew that Scorpius was probably asleep right now.

ღ

Harry ignored Draco for a good five minutes. It didn’t take long for the brunette to pull the blond into his arms tightly. Draco couldn’t help but feel relieved that Harry didn’t hate him as much as he thought he would.  
“I bloody hate you.” Harry said, muffled, against his shoulder. Rubbing his face against Draco and inhaling deeply.

“I’m sorry.” Draco apologised again, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Never again Draco. Promise me?” Harry threatened, “You can’t go off and play hero without me.”

“Darling. You would have done the same thing.” Draco frowned, “I don’t intentionally plan on travelling to another country to stop a dark wizard.”

“Dray.” Harry warned, before sighing. Draco could feel that his shirt was getting a little wet.

“No. I can’t promise that.” Draco started, “If there’s someone out there threatening you, I am not going to sit back and let it happen.”

“It’s my job. I’m an Auror.” Harry hissed, shoving Draco away from him. The blond knew that his husband was stubborn, but Draco was equally as stubborn.

“So you can put yourself in danger, but God-forbid I try to do the right thing for once.” Draco growled, “Harry. Do you understand that the way you’re feeling right now is how I feel all the damn time?”

“It’s different.” Harry argued, Draco stared at him incredulously. He just didn’t understand how Naïve Harry was being about this whole thing. It just wasn’t fair and he wasn’t going to accept it.

“I can’t deal with this right now.” Draco stated firmly, “I have been tortured for months and do you really think I’m in the mood to fight. I haven’t seen my husband, son, or parents.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry apologised, “I was scared. You took off your soul bond. I had no idea what happened to you.”

“It was the only way.” Draco whispered, “Where is it anyway?”

“Here.” Harry smiled sadly, untying his necklace. Draco’s ring was attached to the platinum band and it was endearing that the ring was kept with Harry at all times. The brunette slid the ring back onto Draco’s finger. Draco finally felt whole again.

“I promise that I won’t do anything as reckless if you promise me you won’t either.” Draco said, “I took this ring off because I didn’t want you to experience the pain that was inflicted on me.”

“Fine.” Harry agreed, puffing his cheeks out. Draco couldn’t help but smile at his partner and pressed a kiss against his lips.

“I love you Harry.” Draco professed, playing with a strand of Harry’s hair. The brunette’s absinth eyes always made Draco feel like he was drowning. Bright like emeralds and framed with thick eyelashes. Draco loved everything about Harry.

“I know.” Harry laughed, before adding, “I love you too. I was going to suggest sex… But I think you need a little time to recover from your ordeal.”

“Really? Because I was thinking that we could have sex.” Draco grinned, “But you could do all the work.”

“Maybe.” Harry snorted, only to be interrupted by a Scorpius’ shrill cry, “You know that your parents did say that they were going to take care of Scorp.”

“Harry. That’s my baby.” Draco complained, “I need to see him.”

“Nope. We’re going to have sex and you’re going to see your son in the morning.” Harry stated, turning Draco’s face to turn him, “Fine. Go.”

“I love you babe.” Draco repeated, pressing a kiss against Harry’s cheek, before leaving the room. Draco smiled at the sight of Scorpius. The boy grew so much.

“Look it’s your daddy.” Lucius cooed, bouncing the one year old on his hip. Scorpius looked awfully grumpy, he looked at Lucius and then Draco.

“Hey Scorp.” Draco beamed, holding his arms out. The baby reached towards Draco and turned back to Lucius last minute, letting out a squeal of delight, “I can’t believe he just did that.”

“You used to do that to me all the time.” Lucius snorted, “But at least Scorpius seems aware that you’re not a stranger.”

“I guess so.” Draco sighed, pressing a kiss against the baby’s unruly hair, “I’ll see you both in the morning. Night.”

“Night Draco.” Lucius smiled, taking Scorpius back to the nursery.

Harry had a knowing look on his face as soon as Draco re-entered the bedroom. The brunette indicated for the blond to sit down before letting out a loud laugh.  
“He rejected you, didn’t he?” Harry asked, in between giggles.

“Just so you know. He gets that from you.” Draco shot back, making Harry laugh even more.

“Really? Your father told me you were the same.” Harry grinned, dragging Draco on top of him.

“So what? Now you and my father are best friends?” Draco teased, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose.

“No. I was actually planning on leaving you for him.” Harry snorted, leaning up to kiss Draco’s lips, “So... I was thinking that we should warm the bed.”

“I like your way of thinking.” Draco murmured against Harry’s lips.

ღ

They didn’t go home straight away and decided to spend a week at the Malfoy manor, just to ease back into how things used to be. It was nice to finally be back home and enjoy time with his family. Draco wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Fin.**


End file.
